The 24 Hours of Valentine's Day
by Silent.Strings
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sakura has chocolate for Syaoran. But how will she give it to him when there's a massive wall of screaming fangirls between the two? A short one-shot for Valentine's Day. R&R please! :D


Silent Strings, previously known as "Moonlight919" here!

**AN: Wow! My first CCS fanfiction, and according to Japanese tradition, what better way to start than on VALENTINE'S DAY? It's only a one-shot, full of fluff and stuff, but I hope to get a continued one on soon. I haven't written in a while, so sorry if I'm a bit... out of practice. :P**

**I hope you'll all support me. Yoroshiku!**

_**The 24 Hours of Valentine's Day.**_

"KYAAAA!" an endless amount of fangirls screamed in unison, trampling over me like I was some sort of stray piece of paper. I hugged my chocolate close, making sure its green wrapper (with silver bow) stayed in one piece, and that it didn't have a giant footprint on it when it went into the hands of my… uh… _boyfriend._

I blushed deeply, just embarrassed by the mere thought of Syaoran and I having that sort of relationship. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran.

It started a month ago, and was still not used to it. Surprisingly, Syaoran-kun was the one who confessed, dragging me off to Penguin Park when I visited him one day. That guy runs like pure lightning and all my attention was directed to staying alive, rather than to where he was taking me.

I was pathetically trying to brush my hair after he slowed down under the Sakura tree. There was acid in my tone when I asked him what he wanted to talk about.

He looked me straight in the eye, so serious I could have mistaken it for a glare, and he just said _the words_ in the most monotonous voice I had ever heard. And then his eyes widened, and he flipped around, as if to hide himself.

Of course, I was no better. My face could have been called a traffic light, and people were definitely slowing down as they raised their eyebrows when they saw the sight of a beautiful chocolate brown head of hair, crouched down and burying his head in his arms, an average girl like me standing behind him staring into space with a face like a tomato.

Well, _excuse me, _don't judge. I had a crush on the guy for like, six years, and I was told every day that he was way out of my league, and I should just give up on him. And then he walks up to me and tells me he likes me. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

So anyways, I said yes. I mean, seriously, anyone would. Syaoran looked so cute at that point; I could've just hugged him forever. Not to mention the crush for six years. That… amplified it.

But I'd completely forgotten about this. This damned day, Valentine's Day that I had loved so much before this year.

Nope, it didn't matter that Syaoran had made an announcement in a microphone in the school canteen at lunch, declaring- quote- his "eternal love" for me. These girls just didn't give up! He has a girlfriend, for god's sake! And half of you have boyfriends!

Why did I pick cheerleading instead of karate? Or judo? Or sumo wrestling? Because it was cute, I think.

I imagined myself, in a white karate suit, a black belt wrapped around my waist, running so fast that everything was a blur. My imagination made this dream-me move like an anime character blessed with speed and power. Oh why couldn't this be a shoujo manga? Or even better, an anime! I karate chopped all the girls in my path, and they fell like soldiers after a war, bent in strange shapes and piled on top of each other. I finally reached my destination, my prince Syaoran, dressed in a sea-blue prince costume with puffy sleeves and golden shoes, a studded crown framing his head. His amber eyes held pride and love for me when I reached him, and the landscape slowly shifted to a field… and Syaoran and I ran towards each other, arms open in slow motion, with giant teary chibi eyes…

"Oi, Kaijuu."

"Onii-san!" I exclaimed. My brother hadn't bothered to look presentable, once again, and his mess of dark hair completely contrasted with the perfect hair on his friend's hair. "Yukito!"

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," my ex-crush greeted me with an angelic smile.

"Ohayo," I smiled back, mentally applauding myself for graduating from my flustered-in-front-of-Yukito stage.

"You giving chocolate to that brat?" Touya interrupted.

"No, I'm giving chocolate to Syaoran."

"That's what I said," he grinned. "The gaki."

I decided to ignore him. "Yukito-san," I said. "Do you have any idea how to get past screaming fangirls?"

Touya raised an eyebrow as Yukito sighed.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I'm still trying to figure that out to this day." He gestured towards a nearby tree, from which at least twenty girls popped up screaming and waving Touya and Yukito banners.

"Alright, thanks."

After thoroughly insulting my idiot of a brother and chatting enthusiastically to Yukito, I bid my goodbyes and sped off in the direction of the school all in a matter of a few seconds. All it took was a glimpse at my watch.

Panting, I reached the school and proceeded to my locker. I'd somehow made it on time. Like a dead corpse, I climbed up to the second floor and dragged myself across the ground in the direction of my grey locker.

But I bumped into something.

Looking up, I saw a girl. A very _tall _girl. Yamada Kei or something, captain of the basketball team. Her dark bangs blocked the light, creating dark shadows under her eyes as she glared at me, recognizing me as "Syaoran's girlfriend," which is exactly what she shouted at the top of her lungs the next second.

At least a hundred death glares turned to me, following me as I maneuvered my way through the girls. And for the first time in the day, I saw Syaoran.

He came from the opposite direction I did, being the heir of the Li Clan and whatever, he just happened to live in a rich district of Tomoeda. His distant look in those mysterious eyes of his sent chills down my spine, yet created a warmth in my heart. He made me nervous, being so perfect. A true angel.

For the four millionth time that day, I heard a loud "KYAAAAAAAA!" Sasuga fangirls. They never fail. It still confused me, however, why they had been kyaa-ing on the street earlier. I hadn't seen Syaoran then, and as far as I knew, he'd been coming from the opposite direction for nearly eight years.

Ah well.

His eyes lit up as he saw me. A perfect smile spread across his face, a collection of white stones. Of course, another _kyaa _broke across the room at the sight of his smile. I didn't blame them for that one. It truly melted hearts.

"S-Syaoran," I greeted. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Sakura," his smile grew and he ruffled my hair affectionately.

As I glanced around the room, the number of girls had seemed to be increased. And every single one stared at me with intentions of murder.

But my attention shifted as Syaoran began to fiddle with his combination lock. As soon as it popped off, my teeth were gritted and I could have dramatically been biting off my fingernails. The clasp was also removed, and he opened the locker, only to reveal a river of chocolate in different coloured packages, cards, and the average dose of love letters.

And like every day, he seemed surprised. It was nothing really to be surprised about. He got them every day.

But what if Syaoran fell in love with one of them? That had always been my greatest fear. What if he picked up a love letter from the prettiest girl in school, and went to go see her, and could not reject her because of her undying beauty? What if he was so attracted to her outer appearance that he would forget about me for just a few minutes, and does something like agree? And then he'd be cheating on me! And I couldn't be a pushover, so I'd have to break up with him.

Oh, how did the world come to this?

"Sakura-chan?"

I snapped back into reality to see my best friend, Tomoyo, with her boyfriend Eriol. She looked at me with great worry.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran was just dragged off with nearly two-hundred fangirls."

"Huh?" I looked around, and Syaoran was no longer there. "Ugh!"

"Did you give him your chocolate?" Tomoyo asked.

"I've been trying since this morning."

"They gave up on Eriol when I started dating him," Tomoyo said. "I wonder why they refuse for Syaoran."

"Who knows?" I said. "Fangirls are something I shall never understand."

Tomoyo giggled. "You were once a fangirl, Sakura-chan," she said.

I blushed. "That… That was _love, _not just infatuation or attraction!"

Tomoyo grinned. "Okay," she said, though it didn't really seem like she meant it.

The shrill sound of the bell demanded that we go to class.

Waving good-bye to Tomoyo and Eriol, I took my seat in English class beside another pile of Valentine's gifts on Syaoran's desk. I could leave mine there too.

But would he notice it?

_No, Sakura. Don't get desperate. You need to give it to him face-to-face. You've been planning this for weeks!_

Syaoran opened the door, taking his seat with a sigh of exasperation. He placed all the chocolate on his desk into it. He looked different.

"Li-kun," Terada-sensei, our teacher, said. "Where is your blazer?"

So that was it! He wore merely his shirt, rumpled and no longer crisp, the sleeves rolled up.

Syaoran bit his lip. "I…"

A scream in the hallway answered Sensei's question. A female voice, no surprise at all, shouting "I GOT SYAORAN'S JACKET!" Some girls in the classroom gasped.

Syaoran looked down at his desk and fidgeting with his thumbs, seeming embarrassed.

Terada-sensei sighed. "Well, I guess there's no helping it," he said. "You are the handsome, popular type."

Some boys in the class whistled, and Syaoran coughed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…" Terada-sensei gave up as the boys did not cease fire, and he gave Rika, one of my good friends, a look, and she smiled back at him.

I smiled at their pair. It was adorable- they had been together for so long, and were still so embarrassed.

My eyes found the chocolate in the bag beside me. My heart dipped as I realized I'd lost my chance for hours to come, and it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

I sunk down in my chair.

* * *

Lunch came and went. The fangirls kept taking Syaoran away. And then, when we finally managed to make it to the roof to eat our bentos alone, I realized I had left my bag in the classroom. I mentally killed myself three times for forgetting after I'd finally gotten a chance.

But I went back to class with the chocolate still resting in my bag.

The final bell rang, and kids departed from the classroom before they were dismissed, yelling "FREEDOM!"

I jotted down the homework, and made my way down to my locker. I had art last period, and Syaoran wasn't with me. I had hoped to see him at my locker, but there was no sign of him for ages. A quick update to Tomoyo about my failure to give Syaoran the chocolate.

"…I really wanted to," I complained. "I was up till 2 last night making it."

Tomoyo gently stroked my hair. "You know what, Sakura-chan?" she said. "There aren't only seven hours in Valentine's Day. There are twenty-four. And it's only 3 o'clock right now."

She smiled at me, and I knew why she was my best friend.

With quick thanks, I sprinted down the stairs and out of the school, running in the opposite direction, farther and farther away from my house. Thank god for cheerleading. My stamina was the size of Mount Fuji. But karate would've done the same thing…

Soon the calm figure of Li Syaoran appeared in front of me, surrounded by fangirls once again, trying to engage him in conversations, and I quickened my feet like it was the end of the race. This was the moment. I could feel the chocolate in my bag.

"Syaoran!" I called, and he turned around.

"Sakura?"

I didn't let him speak. Before I knew it myself, I had seized his hand and was pulling him behind me. We ran together, and I felt like we were ten years old again. The fastest in the class, the rivals in Gym class. It was like we were running away from the world.

It was Sakura and Syaoran. Just Syaoran and Sakura.

My feet led me. I could've closed my eyes. But maybe, at that point, I knew somewhere inside me where I was taking Syaoran.

And when I saw the giant blue Emperor Penguin Slide and the Sakura tree, fairly lifeless in the cold winter, I smiled and thanked myself.

I slowed under the Sakura tree, and turned to face Syaoran. I pulled the green package out of my bag, finally, and in the most monotonous voice I could manage, I spoke merely three words.

"I love you."

Syaoran's calm face broke out into a huge grin. He looked like a child on their birthday. Syaoran laughed and relief spread across his face.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything," he said. "I've been waiting all day."

"I just couldn't find the right moment," I said. "I tried so much."

And the look in Syaoran's eyes was the very look I'd imagined in my little daydream. Just a little pride, but he looked at me with pure love as he pulled me into a tight embrace and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Aaaannd, cut!**

**I hope you guys liked it! It was really fluffy. O_o**

**It just turned out that way. :P**

**Review, pleasee!**


End file.
